Resurrection
by Veggies Onyx Onna
Summary: its R for one reason..i dont kno if anyone has a thing with resurrection..so yeah. it explains wat the story is about in the fic. and this is one of H.I.M.'s songs.


Resurrection  
  
Disclaimer: Okay. I do NOT own DBZ....and sadly I don't own H.I.M. or Ville. eyes get watery okay...sniffles lets get sniffles on with hiccup the story. starts to cry but ends up getting whacked in the head by Ville ouch...that hurt...  
  
Okay. This story is just blah cuz I put it together in less than 30 minutes but yeah. It's a/u definitely. Vegeta and Bulma were lovers then Bulma got into a crash and she died.....and yes she was REALLY dead. (you'll kno why I said that soon) But when Vegeta finds her something happens. Oh and there are NO dragonballs. And yes if ur wondering...its ANOTHER song fic....if u start to get annoyed with these let me kno and ill work on my other ones and get them done.  
  
STORY TIME!!!! Sry  
  
A man with black flame like hair walked towards her cold lifeless body emotionless. His name was Vegeta and he just watched his lover (not girlfriend...just lover) run head on into a tree. He walked towards her body which was laying in the middle of the road. Her name was Bulma Briefs. The blue haired genius to Capsule Corp and here she was dead in the middle of the road.  
  
Vegeta stooped down beside her and leaned towards her. He stopped a few millimeters before her lips and finally breathed into her.  
  
There was a time When I could breathe my life in you  
  
As he pulled away, he frowned when she didn't move. He breathed into her again for about two more times. Finally, he smirked when he saw her fingers move. (no he was not doing CPR) When she opened her eyes, she looked alive. Her skin was warm, her eyes shining. Then, Vegeta cupped her face in his hands and her body went cold. Like there was no more life in her. Like she was dead again. But, somehow, her skin became warm again.  
  
One by one Your pale fingers started to move And I touched your face And all life was erased  
  
When Bulma's eyes met Vegeta's, he smirked his well known smirk at her. Her hand was on his hand and she looked at him and smiled.  
  
You smiled like an angel Falling from grace  
  
As Bulma propped herself up on her elbows, she whispered, "We're slaves." "I know." Came Vegeta's reply. (A/N: Vegeta aint goin soft on us...I promise. Hes still his normal 'im-gonna-kick-your-ass-and-kill-you-some- more slef. I swear)  
  
We've been slaves to this love From the moment we touched And keep begging for more Of this resurrection  
  
We've been slaves to this love From the moment we touched And keep begging for more Of this resurrection  
  
Vegeta helped Bulma up to her feet and looked at her. Bulma turned to him and kissed him. As she pulled away, she tried to touch his arm, but he moved out of her reach. 'Strange.' She thought. 'It's almost as if he's afraid to die...'  
  
You kissed my lips. With those once cold finger tips You reached out for me And oh how you missed You touched my face And all life was erased You smiled lie and angel Falling from grace  
  
Vegeta, sensing her confusion, walked closer to her a little bit. She put her hand on his cheek and he went cold. His whole body was dead cold. She smiled at him and whispered again, "We're slaves."  
  
We've been slaves to this love From the moment we touched And keep begging for more Of this resurrection  
  
"Let's go." Said Vegeta suddenly yet calmly. "Go where?" asked Bulma. Vegeta rolled his eyes. "God. Even when your dead you can STILL be stupid!!" "Shut up asshole!!!"  
  
We've been slaves to this love From the moment we touched And keep begging for more Of this resurrection  
  
"Will people wonder where we went? I mean... to them it would look like we just vanished." Said Bulma. "They never knew we were alive." Said Vegeta. And both of them disappeared.  
  
OKAY!!!! How was that???? I wrote it cuz I was bored with cleaning my room. If you didn't get it...neither did i...like I said I just wrote it cuz I was bored. If you did...give yourself a pat on the back!!! Lol. Neway...review!!! Oh!! One more ting. If you kno about both H.I.M. bands..this is the Finnish one. And Razorblade Romance is the BEST cd EVER!!!!  
  
Ville (hes the lead singer in case u didn't kno):.....ok.....that was weird but...ok.. VOO: shut up!!! Im hyper....sort of... Ville: you weren't smelling your carpet again were you? VOO: no. the smell isn't there anymore. I had a PEPSI!!!!!! Ville:.....thats worse.... VOO: forget him right now....REVIEW!!!!!! 


End file.
